Piltover's short story
by SestrickaDiabla
Summary: An ordinary day in the city of progress turns dissaray when the blue braided epitome of chaos steps into the town.
1. Chapter 1

All I could feel was pain. Tremendous, unbelieavable pain. I was lying helplessly on cold conqrete, I couldn't move, shout. My hair was covered by slowly drying blood, hat, the icon of my persona, resting scrunched next to me...Is this how is the story of Piltover's Sheriff going to end? Is she going to bleed out in a lonely street, without solving the case? Help me, someone help me! Breathing started to take too much effort, the world started fading. I was clenching my trusty rifle with fingers chilled to the bone. Rifle was, much unlike me, unbroken by the fall. The null coldness was hugging my soon-to-be lifeless body, thinking was getting more difficult every second. Farewell, Piltover. And it all seemed so innocently in the beginning..

The window in my office provided me with a breathtaking view of the city of progress at, however, I was not able to enjoy it. A huge pile of files was standing in my way. A huge pile I had to bite through until morning. Murders, robberies, brawls... As if every criminal in Piltover went crazy this week. And at last, but not least, the illegal weapon shipping to Zaun. A long yawn left my mouth and I grabbed another file to close it. Oh, only if it was morning! Wait, there is even more work in the morning. My eyelids are so heavy... Being the Sheriff of Piltover is a quite tiring job, only if I could have holiday...

"You look dreadful, Cait." Voice from above. I've immediately woken up and looked around me.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I am the hero, I can go wherever I want to." Oh, right. Jayce, the Hero of Piltover. Since that incident with the crystal he is even more cocky than he's ever been. And now, he is trying to mess with my work. Yes, I need help, but... Whoever else, anyone but him.

"But why did you come here? Don't you have to work at something in your lab?"

"We have to work together, remember? And there is a stamp on your face." He smirked and point at my left cheek. I rubbed it off. Work together? Ok, then work together! I fetched the closest file and threw it to him.

"Sure, go on. Fill in the final report according to form 3C-Z9, the newest proclamation." He answered with a smirk, but he started working on the file. He sat behind Vi's table, not like she has ever used it. Maybe as an ashtray.

"And where is your...co-worker?"

"She is not really the office type, so she is patrolling." Then we went silent and worked. Pile of files was slowly shrinking.

"I've almost forgotten." He ruined our brittle working atmosphere and passed me something. It was a grey long metallic container with flat bottom. I looked at him and the container, not understanding anything. He rolled his eyes and took the vessel, opened it and in a while, I was holding a cup of hot coffee in my hands. Everything was forgotten, everything was forgotten.

"It is my new invention...I will call it, hmm.."  
"Thermo flask?" I suggested drinking liquid sleep.  
"Not bad."  
"Not good either. Pour me more, please." And again, to work.

I was about to close the last file with smile of redemption on my lips, when my cellphone started ringing. I've immediately become alerted, a very few people know my personal number.

"Jinx." Was the only word I've heard. I grabbed the rifle, put on my hat and took off the office at lightning speed.

"Cait, what is happ..." didn't understand Jayce and ran after me. There was no time for pointless questions and answers.

"Where?"

"The dock depot. I go after her."

"Vi, no! Wai..." She hunged up. Damn! I ran out of the police HQ, Jayce breathing on my neck. My service car was not there, it was taken for annual inspection. Why the hell today?! I frantically looked around and noticed a motorcycle. It had to be enough.

"Have you ever riden on that?" Concerned question that shown indications of fear from behind made its way through the engine roaring. No, bikes has never been my style, but I knew how to drive it. If I didn't, I would have much time to learn during the ride. He got on bike behind me, I didn't have time to protest.

We rushed through busy Piltover's roads at dizzying speed. The Hero didn't let go of my waist and didn't look like a hero at all, when my long brown hair slashed his face. I would fine myself for this ride, if it wasn't emergency. I have to stop her, before she proceeds to kill herself!


	2. Chapter 2

Piltover's docks was a busy place. Ships and trucks were whirling around, filled with all kind of goods. The smell of fish and sea was getting through everything. It was difficult to find your way around and I must've used all my might not to crash. I was glad for the bike, it was an ideal choice for driving through narrow streets. Depot, depot, but she didn't say which depot! There were hundreds of depots and her line was dead. We were crisscrossing the Docks, searching for even the smallest signs of chaos, which would show us the location of the blue haired demon. Nothing, it was as peaceful as it could have been. Jayce's voice was abolished by the engine growling. I've got off the bike on one side street and dialed-up Vi's number again, knowing that it won't work. It didn't. Think, cait, think. Vi knew that there are tons of depots, yet she has said " _the_ depot". I bit my nail and the Hero was watching me aimlessly. I looked away and my gears were still grinding. Blink of knowledge out of sudden and I knew. It was so obvious from the very start! There wasn't time to get on bike, so I just ran off to my destination.

"Cait, where are you going?"

Run down green building left to decay years ago looked as harmonious as all the others around did. No trace of never ending chaos that was Jinx'es indicator. But it has to be right, she couldn't mean any other building than _the_ depot we've first met in. With rifle in my hands, I was searching for a backdoor. Meanwhile I've managed to alarm all the units from the HQ.

"Cait!"

"Cait, wait!"

"What is happening?" Annoying, so annoying.

"Vi is in there."

I wanted to help, but I knew I couldn't do anything like this. However, by-standing seemed much worse. I can't go into depot, it was a part of her plan for sure. Then I've noticed fire emergency ladder on a building near-by. Rifle resting on my back, I've started to climb my way up.

"Nice leather straps." I've heard from below of me. Is he really thinking about that right _now?_ Maybe I should've let him climb first. I didn't bother to asnwer and kept climbing.

I could see the depot inside through a window. Jinx was sitting on a mountain of crates, but all I could see, shoot, were her swinging legs. Vi was standing on the ground, shouting. I was readying for the shot, when the Enforcer acted. Her huge glow punched through the crate and the mountain started to fall apart like domino. Jinx was finally in my line of sight for a clear shot, when she had to jump down of her perch, but Vi stood in my way. I could've stopped Jinx for once and ever, but...I hesitated for a moment and many things happened at the same time. Explosions overtoned everything, all the crates started falling down and chaos took its reign in the building. The dust has lifted and I couldn't see anything...Few moment after, the broken walls has finally let go of their dead weight and the depot has collapsed, burrying both under thousands tons of concrete.

Always thinking rationally, using cold logic...of course. I panicked. Fucked up. I should've shot, shouldn't have hesitated. Because of my poor decision Vi was lying under the whole building. No, I can pity myself later, she could still be alive. The forces were on the way, but are they able to make it? I can't dig through debris by myself, I don't have Vi's gloves or strenght of Jayce. Jayce?

"Help me!" I ordered and went to a place where she most likely was. Under which she most likely was. We worked our way through the wreckage together, he was doing most of the job. Physical strenght has never been my forte. I was always staying behind, the Ace in the Hole, best sharpshooter in all Valoran. And I fucked that up as well. Hidden behind a gun as Vi liked to say. Vi. I commenced gibbing with new power, hands ragged to blood, but I didn't care. To my relief, after few painfully long minutes there was a weak voice.

"What did take you so long, cupcake?"

"Don't speak..."

She looked horrible, face scratched and full of bruiser, hair covered in dust and blood, armor bent... but who would look good after a massage by debris? She closed her eyes and her breath has become shallow. She blacked out.

I sighed and examined her concrete prison. We had to be extremely cautious, one bad move and she will end up crushed. Stupid luck kept her alive- steel reinforced frame of one crates survived deadly pressure of all the wreckage above. Her enourmous gloves helped holding the weight as well. The frame couldn't be moved without risking the fragile structure to fall and jam Vi- we had to take her out like this. I glanced at Jayce knowingly and he's nodded. We had the same idea.

"I will hold it, you pull her out." It was my turn with agreeing, I crunched down to my partner and started pulling. The Hero was lifting the debris to free her legs. After minutes of work, we managed to get her out. Loud sirenes were buzzing in our ears- the ambulance and police forces were here. Just in time. Two medics jumped out of the ambulance and carefully put Vi in. I wanted to go with them, but I've had a lot of tasks to do here. When the heavy technic arrives, I will be able to search the place properly, but I felt in my gut that we won't be able to find the blue braided epitome of chaos.

The Piltover's best hospital could definitely afford more comfortable and less stylish chairs than these metallic nightmares. Shiny white walls and desinfection smell, that's what I was living in for hours. And also looking at my partner in crime(solving), a friend, at how is she lying unconscious on a hospital bed, connected to all kinds of machines. She hasn't woken up from the coma yet, but the prognosis were good, as doctors had said. I knew she was getting taken care of, the best care you could possibly afford in this city, but I visited her everytime I could. These days were hectic, I was pendulating between the crime scene, hospital and my office, I went home just to change my clothes. My gut was right, Jinx wasn't in the depot. No clue, just destruction, that's all that was left of her. Like everytime she's come to Piltover. According to the lab prolusory reports, the explosives were from Zaun. No wonder. On the day of the explosion, there were 6 ships sailing to Zaun, 4 were ferries, I've managed to check 3 of them so far. One ship fell under Zaunian navy admiralty, I would place my bet on that one. Mainly because it didn't fall under my jurisdiction, hence I couldn't legally check it once it left Piltover's waters, so I had to search the other two first. I tucked my haird back behind the rifle and continued viewing case files and photos from the crime scene. Something has to be there, it has to.

"Cait. Go home." Ordered a deep voice from the door. It belonged to Jayce, of course.

"I can't, I have work to do." He ripped out the files from my hands, grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes.

"You won't help anyone by breaking down due to exhaustion. Go to sleep, Cait."

"Don't order me around." I've gotten up and roamed around the room. He was right, I don't know how was I even awake. I sighed once again, grabbed my things and headed to the door.

"Don't you need a lift-up?"

"That won't be necessary. Take care of her." I don't remember my way back home, just flashing lights and hustle of the night city. A spacious suite with terrace and view of Piltover has welcomed me, being the Sheriff had its highlights for sure. I could finally afford a hot bath, after which I felt clean, dispoding of all the dirt and blood of past days. I wasn't relaly injured, but hands are crucial for a sharpshooter, so I paid a lot of painful attention to treating them properly. And now the most important thing, my bed. Rifle leant by the nighttable, always in reach, files on table and I could finally give my tired body a bit of rest. Despite being exhausted, I couldn't fall asleep for hours. There was something, something lingering in my mind. Something obvious that I've overlooked. Something...

The door bell has waken me up. Who could it possibly be?! Distracting me at this time. While getting dressed-up, one name popped-up in my mind, but I hoped I was wrong.  
I wasn't. Black hair, arrogant smirk, only the hammer was missing.

"Where are your leather straps?" He asked after examining me head to toe. I decided to ignore the remark.

"Anything new with the case?"

"No, but.."

"Then why are you here?" He wanted to go on, but I stood in his way.

"Won't you invite me to come inside?"

"Try to guess. What is so important that you couldn't use your phone?"

"I thought you would like to hear it in person."

"Vi?"

"Why do you even ask when you know? She is getting much better, should wake up soon. And I couldnt bring you this by phone." He handed me over a plastic bag.

"What is it?"

"You will see." He turned on his heels and disappeared, left me there standing with widened eyes with plastic bag, what a nice morning. I unpacked the box in the plastic bag and it was a dish from my favourite restaurant. If my stomach wasn't crying for food so loudly, I would be angry. How did he know so much about me? Of course, he was the Hero, so he had privileges, but I didn't like it. How much more did he know? I searched the plastic bag and unfolded more lab reports and crime scene files. I satisfied my stomach and read the files during my trip to hospital. I haven't found out anything new. Zaunian explosives, no traces of Jinx. They've managed to search two ships, the one from Zaun was still left. Zaunian bombs, Zaunian ships, Zaunian girl...Zaun, Zaun, Zaun, everything coming from that goddamned city. I won't find out anything new in Piltover it seemed.

I've made my definitive decision when I saw the pale face of my partner plugged into machines. I will go to Zaun and find Jinx.


	3. Chapter 3

„You are about to do what?!" It seemed he wasn't too fond of my plan.

„I have to go. And you have to take care of the city."

„You can't go."

„I have to stop Jinx. She is in Zaun, I know it. I have to go, nobody else could find her."

„You can't go alone."

„I have to. You will stay and make sure that nobody will notice that I am gone."

„What?!" I overcame sudden urge to roll my eyes.

„If I went to Zaun as Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, do you think they would let me investigate? They wouldn't let me do anything and Jinx would escape. That's why I have to go undercover a that's why nobody can know about my depart."

„It will be just a few days. You have all the agenda ready."

„To Zaun."

„5 gold." Said the driver. I paid and get on a carriage together with all the other passengers. Without the hat, dress and rifle, I seemed as an ordinary person- nobody has noticed me. I was wearing black trousers, black boots and a gray shirt, all covered in a travel cape. The journey took whole day, after it ended I was exhausted. It would be faster by boat, but... Too many people knew about me there.

We've arrived late at night, sneaking into the city unnoticed was easier than leaving Piltover.

Zaun. Cannons coating the perimeter, lots of other weapons that I haven't noticed. Protected exceptionally well, frontal assault would equal suicide. Zaun too was a city of progress and science, but _all_ the kinds of progress. No law, no authority competent enough to handle the chaos. I've visited Zaun a few times, but it was only an „official visit" to keep the „good relationship" we've had between our cities, so I haven't seen anything of the actual city. That's why I was now lost in the narrow dark streets. Shops, houses, manors, restaurans and, of course, laboratories, people walking on the streets in disorray... My first Zaunian steps went to the docks. Nobody has noticed me, I was just one of the many lost people walking aimlessly. I was as good as invisible. I couldn't have taken my rifle, hence there were two pistols hanging on my belt. Pistols are not really my style, but I can shoot with everything.  
The docks were almost more chaotic than the rest of the city. I tried to find the Piltover's pier, but..

„Heeeey, missy, where are you rushing?" I had to grin. Nobody has said this to me, nobody has _dared to_ say this to me, in years. I didn't hear clipping of a gun, so he doesn't have one. Knife, maybe a metal bar. Easier for me.

„Sightseeing." I replied in cold voice and kept walking.

„You are not from Zaun, are ya? Aren't you scared to go alone? It is dark...someone could hurt your pretty face." He laughed and approached me. I felt his breath on my neck, it was stinking from alcohol. I've drawn my pistol at astonishing speed and sooner than he could do anything, he was looking into the barrel of my gun. Where is one, there are more, therefore the second one didn't surprise me. Second gun was aiming at his heart. I jumped to the first attacker, grabbed his neck from behind and used him as a human shield against the third attacker. This brat had a knife. Not for long, he has accidentally stabbed his cobber when trying to stab me. I threw him at the brat-now-knifeless and he didn't withstand it. They both collapsed to the ground. The last one was just standing there, petrified with fear, then he grabbed the rest of his courage and ran away. I am not surprised by that. I sheathed the pistols and fastened my pace while walking away. I usually arrest punks like those, you wouldnt believe how much can change one night in Piltoverian prison when Vi is having duty there.

She knew I would come. Beneath the thick layer of insanity, a brain of a strategist lied hidden. A strategist that wants to have fun. If I were an insane 20 years old girl with passion in destruction, where would I hide? Hopefully there will be a trace of her in the docks, she had to get there somehow and ship was the only logical option.

I knew I would have trouble, but I thought I could at least fight something...It was no good. Maybe I will be able to discover something in light of the sun tomorrow, because it was no use now. I couldn't get near logs, even if I could, it wouldn't help- I highly doubted that a notorious criminal would use her ID, if she had one, while traveling.

I was roaming the town aimlessly, wishing for a slightest bit of clue, for something that I could start from. Nothing. I truly don't know what did I expect from this little journey. Alone, in a strange town as a stranger...

Steps lead me to a little inn in one of the side streets. It was called. Winking Rat's and looked exactly the same as all the little inns on side streets. Walls were probably supposed to be bright green, cigarete smoke turned them into bright gray. It was busy inside, I ordered one beer and sat on a chair in the corner. Nobody has noticed me. When I returned to the table with another pint of beer, there was a paper on it. A yellow paper airplane. My heart skipped a beat, I looked around the busy room. Nothing unusual. And yet she is there. Was there. I was sipping the cold beverage and deconstructed the plane. Big pink letters:

„Where is your hat? Welcome to Zaun!" and a drawing of a person, presumably me, with two pistols in hands. I expected it, I was in her city, it was her playground, she had all the advantages and yet I was determined to win our little game.

If she knew about the pistols, she has seen the little brawl I was part of. If she say the brawl, she had to follow me all along since my arrival at Zaun. Heh. She's arrive into Zaun, knowing I would come after her and then waiting at the carriage station. I couldn't fool her with my disguise and now she was breathing on my neck, trying to guess my next move, looking forward for the excitation she will get from it. I didn't plan to disappoint her.

I spent night in one of those inns, trying to figure out anything and getting a few hours of sleep. Crime never sleeps, but the sheriff has to time to time. Second day of my Zaun visit started same way the first did. By roaming the city frantically. A hit to head has woken me up from my deep thoughts- there was another paper plane lying on the ground.  
„Did you get enough sleep?" And a picture of the inn I slept in. She has to be there. In persona. Blue braids on the roof from the direction the plane flew. In a blink of eye, I was on the roof as well, pistol readied, chasing the blue hair. Take aim, lock and load...damn, she hid behind a chimney. I ran after her and I was barely catching up- that girl was more agile than a monkey, nothing could stop her. I had to look for shortcuts and ways around countless chimneys, I couldn't do the stunts she was doing at daily basis. Suddenly, she has stopped on one of the roofs. We were aiming at ourselves, standing just few meters apart.

„I hope you won't handle me in kid gloves like she does! Get it? Gloves!"  
„You will get tired of those jokes eventually."

„With authority of the Piltover's Sheriff, I arrest you for your crimes. Hands up and get on your knees." Laugher, laughter, more insane laughter.

„ You can't arrest me, we are not in Piltover." She knew I could just shoot her, nobody beat me in shooting. But at the same time, she might have known that I couldn't just shoot her on the ground of Zaun- from Law's point of view, it would be considered a murder. I am the law, I create law, I maintain law, I couldn't just break it. She definitely knew it. Jinx was at advantage, she didn't have to obey the law like I had.

„According to proclamation 76-903B I can arrest you. Everything you say will be used against you." clicking sound. Clicking sound of a triggered hand grenade. Which has rolled somewhere under my feet. Damn. I jumped away, tried to cover my face, but...it was too late. Ear-rending sound of explosion, roof has shattered and I had fallen inside the building together with debris... A little pain and then blissful unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up was full of pain. Fire in hands, banging in head, even sitting turned out as a too much of effort. The content of my stomach has ended up on the floor. Guns were gone, cape as well. A dark room, metal bars. A prison cell. A problem. With those thoughts lingering in mind, consciousness has slipped away one more time.

Waking up number 2 wasn't any better. The same place, the same pain, just my head was a tiny bit clearer. And a tall figure wearing all black has supplemented the interier of my new suite.

"You are going with me." Well, if I am able to stand up, I will go...It is not like I have any other option. The guard apparently thought that my getting up was too slow, so he had helped me. Gently, of course. So gently that the dull plonking in my head grew into sharp blindening pain. How geat.

We walked through obscure corridors, I tried to remember the way, but it was no use. Final destination.

Another dark room. Massive wooden table, two opposing chairs. Ah, sweet memories. I spent countless hours in a room like this, however, it was on the other side of the table. The guard was standing by the door and seemed as he wasn't paying much attention- I was probably too cheap, he didn't consider me an imminent danger.

I tried my best to make the world stop twisting. Moments later, a second man entered the interrogation

room. Tall, taller than me, covered in black, it is probably new fashion there. He didn't play any games with me, no good and bad cop and he asked straightforwardly:

"What are you doing in Zaun?"

"That's none of your bussiness." I tried to sound authoritative and distinct. It is still twisting..

"I am afraid that you are wrong."

"Why did you arrest me? I demand my immediate dismission according to Valoran's agreement about diplomatic immunity." I knew it couldn't work, but was he aware of that?  
"Who are you to appeal to this agreement?" That surprised me a bit, he must have known who I am.

"I am Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover." A victorious grin appeared on his face.

"Truly? Then care to explain this, please." He handed me over one of Piltover's tabloid magazine from yesterday. Under the title **Sheriff astonished the banquet** was a photo showing me in a perhaps too much revealing dress holding a glass of wine. Bitter amusement filled my mind. Everything burned down on Jayce doing his job too well.

"I know that the Sheriff is an extraordinal woman, but even she can't be in two places at the same time. _Who are you? Why did you come to Zaun and why did you attack mister Viktor?"_ 1:0 for the man in black. I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. If the building truly was one of Viktor's labs... Jinx. The smile on his lips has widened. The punk, as if he could read the interrogator mind, left the room and returned with a big black box. I knew what was about to happen, my mind shivered, I tried not to show my fear.

"You are aware of what's going to happen when someone finds out." Last resort of my salvation. Another of his smirks I've learned to dread.

"They won't." I haven't understood what words "petrified, scared stiff" meant. Until now. I was frozen in fear, but they couldn't read any emotions on my face when he plugged something metallic from the box into my finger. No, just not the hands, please...

My prayers were ignored, denied. They say that the anticipation of pain is more important than when it begins, but...They are wrong. Painfully wrong. 2:0. 3:0, every impulse of pure agony stronger than the previous one, I've got beaten by all of them. Misery, neverending, persistant, agonizing. Scream. No, it wasn't a scream. Howl. Vociferous shriek. My? Their? I don't know. How long? Days? Hours? Minutes? It didn't matter, nothing matters.

"What are you doing in Zaun?" Smile and another flood of fever. It stopped for a short while. Way too short.  
"So? Are you gonna talk? Why are you decoying as the sheriff? Why did you attack Zaun and mister Viktor?" I watched his moving lips with half-insane glance, my face drenched in tears. All the thoughts and pieces of plan abolished by the pain. As fire, as ice. I was too afraid to look at my hand, that sight could have broken me. Again, again, again.

"Why did you attack mister Viktor?!" Questions, always posing questions, no answers. And the torment...I couldn't handle it anymore.

"I confess..." I murmured. Did this shattered quiet voice truly belong to me? It sounded so remotely.

"I knew you are a smart one."

"C-caitlyn sent me to confront Viktor..." I've added.

"Fine then." The punk approached me and he lifted me, my broken body/

"You will talk to him. Personally." Fear managed to overcome pain. What have I done?

We, me and the punk, were walking down the street, or, he was walking, to be more precise. I was getting carried, my legs unwilling to obey. Behind us, another of them. Punk had a gun, my gun, on his belt, how I realized with a spike of anger. If only I could... I gathered the rest of my remaining strenght, it is now or never. I „accidentally" tripped and fell on the man, taking out his, my, gun with the healthy arm. He noticed and wanted to knock my out, but he didn't take my speed into account. The bullet went straight through his muscles, between two ribs, hitting heart. Without his power, we both collapsed onto ground. I rolled his body over and before the second one was ready to act, there were 3 bullets in his ribcage. One would be enough, but I wanted to be sure. I took his belt with my other gun and ran away. I've got to get away before the others arrive.

I don't remember how I got into the docks nor how I boarded the ferry. Hopefully it was heading to Piltover. Everything being better than Viktor's Zaun. The journey was dreadful, lying on the metal floor, throwing up. Spinning, twisting, tilting, the world just couldn't calm down. After few minutes that could've been hours, I've gathered enough bravery to look at my left hand. At first glance, it was fine, but...Broken pinkie, hand numb and every movement, didnt matter how small or careful it was, resulted in agonizing pain.

The ship was slowing down until it stopped. My debarking went unnoticed, I've found Piltover covered in darkness, its lights shining the way through. Home, sweet home. Walking, dragging legs, alongside the shore, I've seen my reflection on the water. Dreadful. They mustn't see me like this, it would lead to too many questions I couldnt answer. I have to get everything back together somewhere. My old flat was an ideal place, nobody would seek me there. One dusty room with small bathroom- an ancient bed, chair and table, closet. The bloody clothes ended up on the floor immediately, as I did in the shower. The hot rinse was getting rid of dried up blood and dust, however, it couldnt erase the memories. The fear of what could've happened, the fear of Viktor...I could never ackowledge fear, never admit it, but now it was crushing me by its full weight, as I stood with clenched fist leaning against the wall when water running down my back was still turning into red. Burns, bruiser, cuts, but the hand was the worst. Tomorrow, I will have someone to look at it, now I craved for the bed only. Lick my wounds as an injured animal. The deep sleep was not coming, at early morning I was sitting on my bed, thinking about what to do. The hand has gotten a tiny bit better, I could hold my rifle in it. I took just a copy to Zaun and it was now broken in the lab. I couldn't shoot properly, not with the hand. But nobody has to know that, I looked fine from the outside. Hat, rifle, gloves and the old Caitlyn is back. That was enough.

After the events of past days, my office seemed so distant, so remote.  
During my arrival, Jayce was sprawling out in my leather chair, legs on my table, reading my files. He took his role too seriously.

„Oh, it seems like Piltover doesn't need me anymore." He looked at me with laziness in his eyes.

„We can handle it without you, miss Sheriff." Typical Jayce. If glimpse could kill, he would have been dead. I stood there, looking at him until he has gotten of my place.

„So, how was it?" I asked, looking at the reports.

„You know, nothing interesting."

„How is she?"

„She's woken up yesterday's night, still very weak." I will visit her once I have some spare time.

I briefly looked through the reports, the Hero told me about everything that has happened. It really wasn't anything important.

„Did you get her?" One look into my eyes was enough for him to understand. Apparently, he has understood much more.

„Are you alright?" His voice slightly different than the arrogant one before. I nodded.

„I have to go now."

She looked much better than when I left. Colour back in her face, breathing regurarly, on her own. No more machines plugged into her. I disappointed everyone, two times in a row. It almost cost several people, me included, their lives. It won't happen for the third time, I swear.


End file.
